brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:PreVizla
My Intro Please feel free to share your thoughts on any topic you want to talk about. (Please be nice to keep Brickipedia a friendly environment) Pre Visla, Talk Page Avatar Nice avatar. Tatooine (Talk!!) 20:00, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Pre Visla 20.04, December 2, 2010 Design By Me Hello, The set number LfH002 indicates a Design by Me LEGO set. In case I have made a mistake about this set being a design by me set please let me know on my talk page with the source of the LEGO set and I will restore the deleted page, Thank you Gladiatoring 12:48, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Warning 16:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC)}} Your recent edits have had no source. In addition to this, the grammar was really bad. 16:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, now that you have a source, it's fine. But mostly, the grammar is awful. Seriously.... 17:10, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the Grammar, I'll try to improve in future edits, can I add the source to 2236 Scorpio? PreVizla 17:17, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes. 17:16, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks PreVizla 17:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: I know that. But it's only considered released if it's had widespread re-release. They often release before new years. 19:41, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: 2011 Yeah, I reverted it because you changed the order of the sets. We've been sorting the sets by the item number, even if some sets were released later (I guess you have sorted them by appearance date). And yes, Nitroblast is available now on LEGOshop, but that hasn't anything to do with the table at the 2011 article... 13:41, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Oh - did you? I must have missed that. Sure, you're free to edit that. :) 13:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *We already have an article on it ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 17:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Winner * Congratulations, you have placed third in the 2011 Star Wars Contest! Please wait for instructions on shipping, and we'll work on getting the prize sent to you as soon as possible. Thanks, 00:50, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Details Hi there. Well done on coming third. Ministargazer took the V-Wing, and me the magnets, you you can chose between the other two (movie guides or vouchers). (Please state your choice when you contact me.) I'm collecting the details of the winners, so we can send them on to Wikia. All I need is your name and full address. Please use to send them to me. We are not going use them for any purpose other than passing onto Wikia so they can send you the prize. Thanks, :Right, I have no time now, so can I give you this user's talk page. Bchwood first asked us about whether we wanted to run the competition, and supplied the details and photographs. :Thanks, ::No, sorry, you'll have to ask the Wikia Guy. Thanks, :::I got an email from you, saying when do the vouchers expire? ::::I recieved it wednesday (had a little email error, so I couldn't check it for ages). There may well be a server delay, that's a good point. : Hi again. I still haven't recieved those details, so there must have been an error somewhere. Could you try again? Thanks, 40014 The Croc Swamp Hideout Hey PreVizla, thanks for editiding information and pictures to this page. -- (talk) 11:22, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Whoops, I accidently got the item number wrong. Thanks for editing this page. -- (talk) 11:23, April 12, 2013 (UTC)